Halloween Tricks
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Isa and Lea are up to no good. Rated T for minor language. OneShot.


I was looking over my files in my dying computer and I noticed that I had this story just sitting there in a long forgotten file... Noting that I hadn't posted it I polished it up and am now finally posting it... THough I would love to note that I actually wrote this back around easter time. figures my muse can't get the holidays right. Anywhoo I hope you enjoy this...

Oh, And I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Halloween Tricks**

"So what are you doing tonight?" Isa hissed to Lea.

Lea, who was currently doodling on his science homework raised a inquiring brow. "Nothing why?"

"You're not taking your little brother trick or treating?" Isa smirked.

"The brat is twelve. I think he's quite old enough to go by himself don't you? So are you just bringing this up for the hell of it or did you have something to do in mind?"

"Well…."

"Lunas! Grace! Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" Their science teacher, Mr. Frost glared at them from his seat by the light switch. The movie that they had been watching was apparently over.

"I'm sorry the movie was not entertaining enough for you."

"Then why the hell did you show it for?" slipped out of Lea's mouth before he could stop his traitorous tongue.

Oh if looks could kill… Lea would have been dead on the spot.

"Detention. Both of you now. The rest of you take out a pencil. pop quiz."

"Great." Isa mumbled as he and Lea gathered up their books.

x

Even sighed as he entered his blissfully quiet house with a sigh of relief. He kissed the bag of carefully prepared food, and went down to his cellar. Nothing was going to bother him tonight, was the merry thought that ran through his mind as he set down his wine and glass to light a candle. He glanced around his living room checking to make sure every curtain was closed tightly. Before he sat down to his pasta and wine. "Perfect." He smiled as his lifted the glass to his lips.

_Dingdong._

Even frowned. _Did I leave the outside light on? No, I couldn't have…_ He thought as he shook his head.

_Dingdong._

The irritating doorbell sounded again. With a sigh Even sat down his wine and went to his candy jar and pulled out a few pieces. He smiled weakly and opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" two little girls one dressed as a witch, the other a princess grinned up at him holding out their treat bags. He tossed their candy in their sacks and smiled as they both chattered their thanks and trotted off to their awaiting mother who smiled back at him. As soon as her back was turned he glared at the light the was so very clearly on. He flicked the switch and went back inside to his meal.

Once again he had his wine glass to his lips when….

_Dingdong._

With a low growl he stood up from his plate once more and grabbed the last of his candy. He put on a stressed grin and opened the door to find three young boys grinning up at him. Two vampires and a mummy. He dished out the candy and shut the door quickly before they could even blink. Again he turned off the light and with a quick glance out the window for reassurance that the light was indeed off he went back to his wine.

But once again no sooner than the glass touched his lips…

_Dingdong._

"For the love of all that's holy…" He growled as he at the door.

_Dingdong._

He growled again and grabbed his rainy day jar and opened the door. A knight smiled up at him. "Trick or Treat!"

"Here ya go." Even smiled weakly before tossing the change into his sack. The boy grinned wider and ran off to hang with his older brother. Even flicked the switch again and glared at the light bulb. "Gremlins… I swear this is the last time…" he muttered before retreating briefly into the house and returning with a towel. He took the cover off of the lantern and removed the bulb. He retreated inside.

Not even five feet from the door…

_Dingdong._

Even growled as he turned around to look at the door. Sure enough he could see the light shinning through the window…

He once again handed out change, (to a pair of sports fanatics and a cowgirl.) removed the new light bulb with a glare at his yard and the surrounding neighbors. "Fucking pranksters…" he growled.

Even retreated into the house and marched straight to his basement. He flipped open the fuse box and flipped the main power switch killing power to his whole house. "Suck on that." he said smugly before trekking back upstairs. He lit a candle and went straight for his wine…

_Dingdong._

The glass shattered in his hand, wine and blood coating his hands as he marched to the door and flung it open. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Even yelled as he glared up at the light which was shinning brightly in its socket.

The little ninja girl and the vampiress blinked wide eyed at him before beginning to cry. He glance down at them. "Oh no please don't-"

"What the hell's wrong with you cursing at my daughters?" Their father had come up to the porch…

xXx

Isa and Lea watched as the father of the girls began to beat their teacher up from the safety of Even's roof.

"Oh this was soo worth detention." Lea grinned as he leaned back and listened to Even's yelps of pain.

"Nice trick with battery operated light bulb." Isa commented as he winced as Even took a kidney blow. "That had to hurt."

"All in a days work. Happy Halloween Isa."

"Likewise Lea."


End file.
